Discovering himself
by TheWicksyWarrior
Summary: A patient had been taken ill but because of a new emergency arrival at the ED, Nick and Adam were no longer needed in the operating theater, meaning they have a whole evening to themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Nick goes back to his office about to pack away his paperwork, ready to go home, but before he picks up his keys, a quiet knock is heard at his door. He ignores it at first as he wonders why the knock was so quiet until he hears a voice, loudly whispering for him to come into his office. A curious yet confused Nick allows the person to come in. It was Adam. "Dr Trueman, what's the matter?" asked Nick. "I was wondering if I could have a personal chat with you." Previously that day, Adam and Nick had been working together the whole day on a whole bunch of courses and practices. Adam said many times during this how much he enjoys working with Nick and asked him whether he could partner with him as they "make a great team". After some thought, Nick agreed and are now business partners.

After Nick agreed to Adam's proposition, during the day their friendship bond grew ever closer and spent a lot of time joking around and talking about their personal problems whereas normally Nick would just end up bossing Adam around. After the emergency arrival of a specialist doctor to replace Adam and Nick from spending the entire evening on a very risky operating job, Adam's face lit up, almost as if he was planning something. Adam has always been a very secretive closet bi-sexual and only a few of his closest friends and family members know of this. Today however he told Nick and because he has only just started becoming friendly towards him, he doesn't know if he's made the right choice in telling him. Adam walks into Nick's office with a worried look on his face and sits himself down opposite Nick at his desk. "How can I help you?" Jokes Nick referring to how professionally he used to talk to Adam. "Is it okay if I talk to you about the thing I told you before?" asks Adam. "If by that you're referring to you telling me that you're bi-sexual?" "Yes." Adam admits. Nick stands up and looks out of his window. "If you're worried that i'm going to tell anyone, you know I won't." assures Nick. Nick is still looking out of the window. Adam's eyes are fixed on Nick's bum but as he sees him about to return to his seat, his eyes quickly jolt away incase he catches him eyeing him up. "Why am I like this, Nick? I have a wife, children, yet all of a sudden, these homo-sexual urges have started springing up on me. I haven't felt this way since I fancied my old Gym teacher in high school." Nick's eyes are fixed on Adam, listening to his every word. "He had an amazing body, I would fantasize about him all the time. I'm sure he knew I liked him because I was always staring at his crotch, and he always had a hard on." There is a long pause as Nick tried to pluck up the courage to respond. "Don't feel ashamed about who you are, Adam. If you want to be in love with a man, be in love with a man. If you want to love a woman, love a woman. Just don't live your life a lie just because you're embarrassed to be who you really are." Nick looks down at his desk and turns away from Adam.

"Nick, are you okay?" Questions Adam with a tone of concern. "I'm fine" mutters Nick struggling to word his sentences as he fights back tears. Adam can clearly see that Nick is upset and goes over to the corner near the window he has backed into and puts his hand on his shoulder. "I like men, okay." Says Nick quickly. "What?" questions Adam in a very surprised tone. "You heard me. I'm just like you. I'm ashamed. I've lived my life a lie. But this time I only did it out of desperation and selfishness due to the fear of being alone. I was too scared to ask a man out or to try to get with another man because of people's perceptions of me. They think i'm a womanizer because of the amount of birds i've managed to pull over the years. But really I just want a man to love me like I love him." He suddenly stops before he reveals too much to Adam.

"So you love someone then?" Adam cleverly cottons on that Nick is in love with another man. There is also a slight disappointed tone in his voice as he says this. "I've said too much already. Go on, you go home and enjoy your evening off. I'll just finish things around here." "Don't be silly, I can't leave you on your own in this state. Why don't you come home with me and you can kip on the sofa for tonight, just to get your head straight for tomorrow?" Adam asks in a caring yet eager tone. "Really? Because I don't think I could face sleeping with my wife with how i'm feeling right now. Thank you and I think i'll have to take you up on that offer, if you're sure that's okay with you and your wife?" "Oh, it's okay. My wife is at a friends tonight so I won't need to ask." A small yet visibly cheeky smile rises upon Adam's face as he thinks about the fun he could end up having with Nick in his house. The thought of this made his cock hard but he tried to hide it with his hands before Nick saw it. "What's the matter, you need the toilet or something?" Asked Nick as he slowly came round to his jokey self. To avoid leaving Nick for a second because of how pleasing he was to his eye, he answered, "No, my fly's stuck." Nick's face lit up realising the fun he could have if he offered to help. He wasted no time and offered his "assistance". "Come here, you've got no muscles have you?" Began Nick as he went to fix Adam's fly. Adam was shocked that Nick actually went for his "fly lie" and had to keep his hands fixed to his crotch as his cock was getting harder and harder.

"Well move your hands out of the way, or do you want to walk around looking like an idiot?" Nick jokingly (yet secretly teasingly), struggled to remove Adam's hands from his crotch so he could fix his fly and after a good minutes struggle, he eventually moved his hands and saw that Adam had the biggest and hardest erection that Nick had ever seen. "Well, I wasn't expecting that." Nick's eyes remained on his crotch, unable to look away as Adam began to explain himself. "I'm really sorry Nick, I just couldn't help it...I..-" Adam stopped talking as he realised that Nick was staring at his bulge. Nick looks up at Adam with a shy, teasing grin on his face. "You were saying?" Nick's voice becomes more gentle and arousing. Adam fights his temptations and agrees to do as he asks and finish his explanation. "I guess it was just today that did it. I fell for you. I've always liked you but i've been too afraid to say anything and wanted to keep things professional incase I ended up losing my job."

Nick moves closer to Adam, he wants to get closer to his still rock hard cock, just looking at it was making him hard as well. "So are you saying you love me?" teases Nick as he pushes Adam back into the corner again. Adam is panicking at this point as he remembers his wife and kids but the sight of Nick and his love for him over powers all his other feelings and he answers, "Yes, i've loved you ever since i've known you. It's just taken me until now to realise it." Nick pushes Adam up against the wall, now their bodies are squashed up next to each other's, both of their hard ons could be felt next to each other. Adam thrusts his hard on into Nick's crotch and almost immediately, Nick grabs Adam by the waist and whispers into his ear, "you're a horny man aren't you?" Nick knows what Adam wants but still teases him so that his intimate moment would last longer. Adam's hands caress Nick's face before he begins playing and pulling on his hair and then finally, kissing him hard and long on the lips. Nick enjoys and joins in with what would be the best kiss he'd ever had in his life. Both their lips were soft and wet as they began to french kiss, their tongues now dancing in each others mouths. Nick was still holding onto Adam's hips while Adam's hands were wrapped around Nick's waist, their bulges still pressing up against each other getting harder with each passion throbbing kiss.

They both can't resist each other no longer and Nick instructs Adam to undo his trousers. One of Nick's sexual fantasies has been to play the boss and to make Adam do what ever he asked him to. "Take my pants off" he instructed, his voice a passion fueled whisper which made him sound aggressive. Adam stopped kissing his neck almost immediately to do what he had been assigned. He quickly unbuckled his belt, unzipped his trousers and yanked them down. Nick began unbuttoning his shirt and then threw it to the other side of the office. His torso was lean and tan with a little bit of chest hair, not bad for a middle-aged man. He was now stood in only his boxer shorts and his cock was so defined you could see its exact outline. Adam couldn't take it any longer and pulled down his boxers making his easily 8" cock pop out and stand on end in front of him. Adam fell to his knees and his eyes were now lined up with Nick's huge dick. Adam was speechless and motionless for a few moments. "What are you waiting for?" Nick teased, shaking his cock in front of him, almost hitting him in the face.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam couldn't take it any longer, he opened his mouth, and gently began sucking on Nick's huge, hard cock. Nick let out a sharp groan as soon as he felt Adam's soft lips around his shaft. This new found feeling Adam was giving him made him weak at the knees and he soon had to cling on to the side of his desk to keep him standing. Adam began sucking harder and faster on Nick as he loved how excited and aroused he was making Nick feel. Nick's moans began to get louder and louder, but soon realised when he heard a knock at the office door.

"Hello?" called Zoe in a concerned tone. They both stood there in silence, not moving a single muscle, hoping she'd go away. "I'm not daft y'know, I know someone's in there!" joked Zoe as she continued knocking. The blinds on Nick's office door were drawn and the lights had been turned off inside, all but one small lamp on his desk. Zoe struggled as she tried to peer through a tiny gap in the blinds. Zoe had always been very attached to Nick and was always suspicious of his whereabouts. The knocking continued and Nick and Adam faced the bleak realisation that she wasn't going to go away. Nick's loud moaning was probably to blame, and could have probably been heard echoing through the hospital. They began to get dressed, but kept quiet just incase she did go away. "Nick! I know you're in there, are you okay? Sounded like you'd hurt yourself with all that moaning?" Nick and Adam couldn't help but silently laugh, trying to keep themselves from bursting into hysterics. Both finally dressed Nick answered the door and was greeted with a very puzzled looking Zoe.

"What's going on?" she questioned, trying to edge her way in to his office. Nick was stood in the door frame as she couldn't know that Adam was in there, especially after all those moaning noises! Nick was also rather annoyed at Zoe for ruining what would have probably been the best and most thrilling moment of his life. "Nothing Zoe. I'm very busy at the moment", he snapped. "Oh yeah, doing what?" Nick didn't like her tone and commanded her to get out of his sight. She remained in his presence though, still trying to edge her way in to his office. "I heard you moan Nick. I was worried it was your tumour playing up again." Nick sighed, "I'm fine Zoe. Just stressed out with all the paperwork that I have to complete for tomorrow's safety check." Zoe nodded and Nick comically shooed her away as she was needed in one of the wards.

Adam meanwhile was hiding under Nick's desk and they both let out a sigh of relief when Nick returned and locked the door. "That was a close one!" exclaimed Adam as he returned back to his feet and gently grabbed Nick by his waist. Nick smirked and softly whispered into Adam's ear, "maybe we should continue this at your house?" Adam nodded and they immediately packed up their bags and cautiously exited the room one by one, Adam first who then dashed back to his car, then quickly followed by Nick who tried to keep a reasonable distance but couldn't bare to be apart from Adam for more than a minute. Adam waited in his car and was surprised at the rate at which Nick had followed him. "Are you sure no one saw you follow me?" asked Adam in a nervous tone. Nick grinned, "don't worry, if anyone did i'd just say you were giving me a lift home!" Adam breathed a sigh of relief. His heart was racing because of the danger involved in what he was about to do. What if his wife returned home early? What if anyone did see them sneak off? Then his thoughts were cut off as he felt Nick's warm, gentle hand on top of his. "Don't worry." said Nick calmly. "You can't think of the negatives. Not when what we're going to do is going to be such a positive! That's if...if you still want to?" Adam stared into Nick's eyes, almost bewildered by what he'd just said. "Of course, more than anything! I'm just so scared." "Me too. There's things that could go wrong, of course there is. But for now, we have to live in the present, and by what we truely want. Together." Nick had tears in his eyes, something barely anyone had ever seen, but this just showed the volume of love he had for Adam. Nick moved in and slowly kissed Adam gently on his soft lips. Nick's eyes widened as he was about to admit something Adam would be shocked to the core about.

"I love you."


End file.
